


若无信仰|Those Who Stand For Nothing

by elanor_BleuNoir



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: American History, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Alexander Hamilton对Thomas Jefferson未说出口的话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	若无信仰|Those Who Stand For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Who Stand For Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302799) by [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia). 



> 一篇很棒的美史同人的翻译，原文链接和作者如上。  
> 两年前的翻译，如果有翻译不当之处，还望多多指教。  
> 相关译注有，方便阅读直接放在文中。  
> 祝阅读愉快。
> 
> 原作者注：本文中主要引用语句来源于William Bennett的《Our Sacred Honor》。

**I.**

_我是个极为不幸的老实人，这就强调了我所有的情绪。_

Alexander Hamilton

 

今晚①他有很多信要写。

他给他的妻子写了两封，让她确信他们在上帝的怀抱中会重逢。他知道她会很安全，他们的孩子们会被照顾得很好，他什么也无需对他们多做。

他的朋友都会照顾好他们自己的。与他亲近的那些人会明白他为何一定要这么做。

他那数量更为众多的敌人，没必要去提。毋庸置疑，他们会幸灾乐祸，对他的所作所为添油加醋——在他所惧怕而又确定回来到的事情发生了之后。

还有其它的一些人，他急切地希望给他们写信，但是这不是可以用尘世间的语言表达的。他们只能等到他亲自加入他们了。

他们并不会等太久的。

还有一个人——还有一个人是他想要去联系的，但是他已经到了和上帝和解的时候②，他想对这个人说的话必须不能被说出口。

他想，到了最后，那个人会不会告诉他：“我告诉过你Burr不能被相信。”

或是：“我永远也不该那么做③。”

或是……但那些话比他方才想说的那些会显得更愚蠢，更加不该说。

天就快要亮了。

  1. 根据上下文推测，是Hamilton与Burr决斗前一晚。
  2. Hamilton早年（译者并不是很确定具体时间）没有和教会挂什么钩，而人生的最后几年又重新信了基督教，死前还举行了圣餐礼。
  3. Burr之所以会和Hamilton决斗，很大程度上是因为Jefferson在第二次竞选的时候选择了党内人士作为副总统，而Hamilton又反对Burr竞选纽约州长。



 

**II.**

_Hamilton着实是我们敌对党派中的一位巨人_ _ ① _ _。毋需跟班，他本身就是一位宿主。_

Thomas Jefferson

 

_Thomas Jefferson先生就是一位机智的酒色之徒，爱法国甚于他自己的祖国——这应该是对任何人都足够明显的事实。_

Alexander Hamilton

 

Jefferson应该就是Hamilton遇到过的最令人恼火的人了。真正让Hamilton惊讶的是他居然花了这么长时间才认识到这个至关重要的事实。

Jefferson不了解运行一个国家的任何基础知识。他是个悠然自得的农民，一个对工作或是金融一无所知的男人。他干涉Hamilton的事务，提供一些一眼看上去就愚蠢天真至极或是完全就不对的建议。然而让人完全无法理解的是居然有人听他的。可能是因为他那慢吞吞的调子，或者是他身上吸附的某种魅力吧。

那个人正在把Madison从他的身边偷走；Hamilton极为怀疑这件事是如何做到的。有一天Madison正写着有史以来最重要的政治条款，紧接着他就和Jefferson咬起了耳朵（而且Hamilton可以确信他听见了什么关于各州独立权利的只言片语，他可以确定）。

更糟糕的是，Washington喜欢他。本身对他而言，把他的领袖和这个国家分享就够可怕的了；和Jefferson分享简直是无法容忍。但是如果他和Jefferson吵，他就会收到又一封语气失望的信——他可不想再让Washington失望了。到现在为止，Hamilton还会做关于他离开Washington那段时间②的噩梦。

最活见鬼的是，Jefferson和法国有着不必要的联系。Lafayette的存在没问题；他是个战斗英雄，Washington的朋友，所以Hamilton对这个人不抱有任何成见（除了他和Washington在觉得周围没人的时候拥抱的次数实在是多的令人发指）。但是Jefferson从法国人那儿摄取来了一些根本不切实际的思想。比如某一天，他开始谈论自由和联谊会，过不了多久他就会开始说小农经济或者是什么与之愚蠢程度相当的东西。

如果Hamilton愿意去承认，他会发现他对于Jefferson恼火的关键点之一是他认为某种程度上，Jefferson可能是对的。他永远也不会去跟Jefferson承认这一点，但是很多人都会愿意去生活在Jefferson口中的美国大地上。他肯定那会十分田园，十分宁静，人们在乡风淳朴的一片和谐中漫步，一边谈着哲学和人生能做到的最伟大的事情，一边看着小麦成长，稻谷金黄。

没错，他知道人们会更愿意生活在Jefferson口中的那个国家中。同时，他也知道没人能付得起这种生活的代价。用不了多久，人们就会变得腐败而懒惰，把工作都推到别人头上。商业会倒闭，田野会休耕，他们重又回到英国和欧洲大陆友邻们的温暖怀抱中。

他会试着去让Jefferson相信这一点，但是那个诚实的蠢蛋已经说完了他想说的，并一脸期待地望着他试图得到一个答案。

Hamilton意识到他完全没有能力控制住这个局面，于是叹了口气。

  1. Alexander is a colossus，这句话是Jefferson亲口说过的。
  2. 指独立战争期间，约克郡战役之前一段时间Hamilton向Washington申请离职（不过后来又回来了）。



 

**III.**

_我们充满了恶习，它们充满了弱点。_

Alexander Hamilton

 

Hamilton喜爱女人。如果有人问他，他会像任何一个质疑他的人澄清他对于这个美好性别的真心与爱戴。

当他还是个孩子的时候，他就大受欢迎。等到他再大点的时候，他对于招蜂引蝶没有任何困难；对于女人们而言，他充满了魅力，她们也很欢迎他。

如果被问到，他会告诉你他亲爱的Laurens是他向女人们展示自己美德的好伙伴。当你的朋友对你的外表财富和你的高鼻梁①大加赞扬（并告诉她们高鼻梁是个优点而不是缺点）的时候，这是非常有用的。或许细想为何Laurens对于他的外表了解得如此细致会令人不安，但是这完全是另外一码事。

他爱他的妻子。她是个好助手：聪慧，令人尊敬，在必要的时候可以很独立。如果他注意到了别的女人，他别无选择。男人原本就充满了恶习——会毁灭他们的恶习，他从来都无意让自己当前的满足在冲动上付之一炬。这就是他之所以可以被与更弱小的男人区别开的原因。

真正在最近困扰他的是他的目光转向了另外一个人。这是最最不恰当，也是万分的令人恼火的。正如他渴望的那个人一样，他的情绪无法让他一个人好好呆着，总是在最不恰当的时机占领他的脑海。

Jefferson一直是他的眼中钉肉中刺，一个思想浅薄、不具备常识的人。Hamilton的确可以与他共事；但那只是在最艰苦卓绝的环境下，经过最艰难的妥协才达成的。即使他在各种政治条款与约定中对Jefferson表现出一贯的尊敬，他的态度也从来不是仰慕或是任何与之相近的东西。

他可以确定的是，如果最近他对那个人有什么感情的话，那一定是同情。

妻子的去世②简直是想想都可怕的事情，即使Jefferson在他妻子病危的长时间内有了足够的准备。据说Jefferson从未离开她的病床边，并向她保证永不再娶。

很显然，Jefferson深爱着他的妻子。

也很显然，Hamilton深爱着他的妻子。

基于此，如果两个人不想和对方有任何纠葛，明显符合了逻辑上的推论。多年来的怨恨和争吵，所有手头的政治纠纷，都证明了这一点。

Hamilton清楚这个，但是他却无法说这个推断是正确的。因为就在他们各种争吵和在报纸上的各种人身攻击中的某一刻，事实就是，Jefferson突然迷住了他。

显而易见地，他已经由于见到这个人太多而精神错乱了，病得无药可救。最好的药方就是远离这个男人直到这阵狂热过去，然后一切恢复正常。

然而Hamilton有一种不祥的预感——这一切不会这么快过去。

  1. 这是当年Hamilton写给Laurens的信中的自我描述。
  2. Martha Jefferson比她的丈夫去世早许多，在本文时间线中已经去世了。



**IV.**

_一切人类，我亲爱的，必须被看到身上的优点——因为我们中的任何一个人，任何一个，都不是完美的；若是我们非完美之人不爱，那么这个世界对于爱情，早就是一片荒漠了。_

Thomas Jefferson

 

Jefferson在磨牙。

他坐在Hamilton对面，磨着牙，心不在焉地望向窗外。

Hamilton完全不知道这个人为什么会出现在这儿——不过他也不想知道。够了，Jefferson已经入侵了他家，抢占了一把椅子，现在已经进入毁坏他心头仅剩不多的平静状态。这简直不能忍。

他冷冷地瞪着Jefferson，直到对方回应了他的目光——用他自己沉稳而有条不紊的眼神。他停止了磨牙。

Hamilton继续看他的书。他想问Jefferson为什么会在这儿，但是让对方知道自己实际上在乎这件事就会给了他太多面子。毋庸置疑，过不了多久，对方就会直接告诉他这个目的，于是他就可以快意地否认那个人的看法，拒绝他的不情之请，或者把他扔出去——如果他越过了Hamilton友好的底线的话。

Jefferson开始用脚轻敲地面。

Hamilton无视他。

敲声依旧。

Hamilton把一句话读了四遍。

答。答。答。

他受不了了。他抬头，看到Jefferson脸上挂着一抹狡黠的笑。这个笑容比磨牙或者敲地更令他恼火。

Hamilton想到了一种让他笑容消失的办法，紧接着又想到了一种更好的，他又把第二种仔细再想了一遍。

然后决定如果这个方法可以让Jefferson滚出他家，他十二分地乐意去做这件事。

他向前俯身吻住Jefferson，但是在对方居然回吻的时候彻底惊呆了。而且见他的鬼，他除了不切实际的理想主义外肯定还从法国人那儿学到了什么，因为他可以打包票Jefferson的舌头不具备现在这样的能力。

“你为何允许这件事的自由？”他想问，但是最终决定他不想知道这件事的答案。不管理由是什么，他都遭了天谴。

现在已经没有任何一个让Jefferson走出这个房间的理由了。

 

**V.**

_当我们在我现在所走的漫漫长路上分离之时，以及之后的每分每秒，我都感受到我对你的爱，尊敬与互相依存之心——那是我们共度过的岁月，我们紧密的联系和你对我的好所激发的。_

George Washington

 

Hamilton永远也不会和Jefferson有Washington和Lafayette那种关系。比如说，他对此感到足够自信，Washington从来没有过想要在他的同伴对于又一个经济问题装作一无所知，而两人爆发又一次争执的时候想用墨水瓶砸他。哦，Jefferson肯定知道Hamilton在说什么。他只是不承认自己听得懂而已。

不，Lafayette和Washington是并肩作战的同伴，最好的朋友，无论是在精神方面还是爱情还是任何Washington认为是高贵，公正而美好的东西上。这是一种男人间的爱，而且Hamilton知道这被其它的一些男人间东西推动着——不过没人会说这些东西，除非在经历了最华丽辞藻修饰的言辞中。

说真的，Hamilton从来不理解为什么Martha①还没有发现。除非……一幅画面在Hamilton脑海中跳出，而这绝对不该是一个人应该想象关于他的元帅、元帅夫人和一个实体的法国人的画面。没准这就是为什么Lafayette会来Washington这儿。

有一次Hamilton问那个法国人——与此同时那人正一脸如梦似幻地看着Washington和他的战马——，爱上一个男人是不是比爱上一个女人更困难。对方愣了一下才回答，因为一束阳光瞬间将Washington笼罩在一层金色的光辉下，转移了两人的注意力。最后，当Washington挪进阴影的时候，Lafayette摇了摇头回答道：“对于一个像他这样的人，你是会愿意去做任何事情的。”

Hamilton也清楚，他的确会为了Washington做任何事情，但是他现在开始质疑自己对于Jefferson是否也是这样了。如果真的是的话，他已经给自己惹来了比预料中更多的麻烦，他也应该好好考虑一下这么做到底值不值了。

他看着Jefferson，在他的椅子里沉睡、假发横躺在膝上的Jefferson。对于Hamilton而言，这是一幅完全迷人的画面，他不知不觉地微笑了。并不是他心里总是想着要补偿，只是他总是想要为了自己的投资获得最大的利润，还要让风险不太大、结果称心满意。

他想说一些东西，一些柔软甜蜜的、可以说给那些女人或是法国人的话语，但是这些话卡在了他的喉咙里。他只是踢醒了Jefferson，对方眨了眨眼，问Hamilton是否已经扯完了他那一团乱麻。

  1. 指Martha Washington。



 

**VI.**

_为什么要制定政府，说真的？因为没有了约束，人的热血永远也不会屈服于理性与正义的准则。_

Alexander Hamilton

 

他最一开始认识的朋友已经不剩下几个了。

Hamilton已经从用一些基本常识来阻挠Madison的，或是加之以延伸，Jefferson的，半成品思想中获得了乐趣。好好地考虑一个计划并推行它可以给人幸福感，但是如果这些计划不幸在中途被人阻挠，那只能说推行计划的人太蠢。

虽说他还是挺担心关税①的。

还有Adams。如果有个人是他一直想从窗口推下去的，那就是他了。感情不稳定的Adams，他的脾气和很有可能的疯癫症状，简直让他和Washington不能比。

但是没人能和Washington比，现在躺在六尺之下冰冷地底的Washington已经带着所有人（尤其是Adams，因为Hamilton知道一个人不会对一个自己看来已经一文不值的东西生气）的爱戴走进了坟墓。他不敢去想Lafayette的感受；他只是希望再也不要为这个男人沉痛的心再加上任何负担了，即使原先的负担已经很重。

除非必要，他总是试着不去想Jefferson，但是现在这已经愈发困难了。

他们不像从前那般经常地见到对方，也不会再陪伴对方那么长时间。总统制达到了平衡状态，没必要给Jefferson再挂上一桩丑闻。Sally②的事情已经够糟糕了，这没有完完全全毁掉他已经是他的幸运。Hamilton清楚地知道——因为Maria③于他一直是一个大问题——一旦弱点被暴露，你的敌人就会用它反复攻击你，直到你一败涂地。

他们俩谁也不会屈服，尽管他们都希望自己是更弱小的人们。如果他们更弱小，野心更小（Jefferson不会承认自己有野心，但是Hamilton清楚），或许他们能找到一种轻松的出路。

或许他们真的可以到法国去直到终老。

或许美国可以依然处于英格兰的控制之下，没有任何变迁。不过当这一切都无法实现的时候，这种想法就变成了一纸空文。Jefferson或许还能把这个当做茶余饭后的调剂品，但是Hamilton已经太累了，累到不愿去想这些了。

他不喜欢Adams，痛恨Burr，但是他明白Jefferson当总统意味着什么：现在的结束和通往未来路上的一堵墙。不过无论如何，他都明白自己的责任。Hamilton又一次拉拢了对自己忠实的那些人，准备着某种程度上可以被称为的胜利。

那天晚上，当票数相近进入僵局的时候，距离Hamilton亲手封缄自己的命运还有四年时，他们见面了。作为两个男人，而不是敌对党派一心只想把对方打倒在地还踏上一只脚的两个党首。

这次会面短暂而热烈④，两个人都没有对于他们有所知的未来说上什么。

他们再也不会在私底下见面了。两个人之间所发生的一切都不会再被提起，更不会落到报界手中。这样的事再也不会发生。

“至少Jefferson是诚实的，”Hamilton说，并且没有加上，“而我在说谎。”

  1. 指Hamilton提出的加大关税的法案，以便国内工商业发展。
  2. Sally Hemings，Jefferson妻子同父异母的妹妹，他的奴隶，据说和他有过很长时间的肉体关系并为他生了六个孩子。
  3. Maria Reynolds，具体就不说了说多了都是泪。大概就是让Hamilton从此退出政坛的一件丑闻。
  4. 原文It was fierce and fast，但是译者很有良心也很有节操地翻成了这个样子，为了契合作者“全年龄”的分级。但是为了真实起见，放上原文，弯者见弯，直者见直。



 

**VII.**

_……对我们而言这是一种安慰，因为这个词已经不再遥远，我们很快就会在同一帷幕的掩盖之下抛弃自己一切的苦痛与受难的肉身，从这个世界上升，与我们的朋友们欣喜地会面。我们曾爱过他们并失去他们，但我们仍爱着他们，并永不会再失去。_

Thomas Jefferson

 

Hamilton死于1804年7月12日，在痛苦挣扎中终归平静，在曼哈顿城区的一所教堂中终获永久的歇息。他的遗孀和孩子们为他哭泣，Morris包办了他交代过的大多数需要做的事情。

Jefferson没有泄露自己内心的任何真实情感。他归根到底还是个政客，而政客，总是擅长于维护多重的谎言——甚至去相信它们。

Hamilton对于所发生的一切事情要负很多责任，他知道。那人从不知道什么时候该去安静下来，什么时候应该去用道歉和甜言蜜语去安抚，而不是愤怒地针锋相对。这是他们联邦党人的特质，Jefferson想，他们总是在应该轻柔抚慰的时候提起了棍棒。

但他确想念这个男人，即使他让Jefferson的生活变得更加困难了。他知道这一点很奇怪，但是他最想念的关于Hamilton的事情并不是他的美貌，他的智慧，甚至不是他在发现Jefferson偷情之后把他最喜欢的假发扔进壁炉的那种激情。不，他想念的是听着Hamilton就着公平正义或是他所谋划的任何事情喋喋不休，而他则装作听见的唯一东西是对方的声音一样。但事实上，他听见了Hamilton所说的每个词每个话语。并且听懂了大部分。

若是他们在某种遥远的、只有灵魂存在的天际相遇，如果那时他们能够不带任何恐惧或是愤怒看着彼此，Jefferson想他会告诉Hamilton，就在他们之间所有的争执，所有的诡辩，所有的诽谤和中伤中的某一点——他爱上他了。

这应该可以让那个混蛋闭嘴一段时间，好让Jefferson这次主动去吻他了。


End file.
